Intercom systems can be found in many homes and businesses. These intercom systems allow occupants in different rooms to communicate. However, conventional intercom systems rely on dedicated wiring or wireless transmission. The dedicated wiring is expensive and usually installed during construction, thus becoming quickly outdated. Conventional wireless intercoms have limited range and interference issues.